


Jealousy Studies

by Measured



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: Maribelle is convinced that no man is good enough for Lissa. Still, she vets out potential mates for Lissa, until attending Say'ri and Tiki's wedding makes her realize who she truly wanted to see by Lissa's side.





	Jealousy Studies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hopeandjoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeandjoy/gifts).



> So, about those Chrom/Maribelle supports, especially B, where Maribelle had started demanding men take a written test and be screened for even having the right to talk to Lissa. Even more when you get deeper in that support chain and Maribelle won't stop talking about how much she loves Lissa in the Chrom confession scene LOL.
> 
> (I can't tell if the game wants to make me think Maribelle is gonna date both of them in that support chain, of it Chrom is going to beard for her. Either way, Maribelle's getting a wife too in those supports lol. If you marry Lissa to Vaike alongside Chrom/Maribelle, Vaike sounds like he wants to marry Chrom too in his Lissa supports.)
> 
> Pairs mentioned in passing in this fic, but not enough to actually tag:  
>  Vaike/Miriel  
>  Virion/Olivia  
>  Lon'qu/Cherche  
>  Sully/Stahl  
>  Say'ri/Tiki okay that was mentioned in the summary. Anyways. 
> 
> Also, Maribelle's views of Lissa/other people =/= my view. This is Maribelle being Maribelle and should not be construed as any view of other people's ships/potential other pairs. (For the record I got Gaius/Lissa the last run and they were pretty cute. Except I was bummed that I locked Owain out of Lifetaker and had to settle for Renewal instead.)
> 
> hopeandjoy, feel better.

Truly, 'mess hall' was an appropriate name, for it was quite an uncouth mess, with unbearable din of people talking. At least they hadn't devolved to a horrid 'food fight' as before. Maribelle kept a watchful eye out through the crowds, and kept close to Lissa.

That redhead thief cut in front of them, his plate stacked with enough sugary treats to rot his teeth out.

"The cake's nice here," he said.

Lissa smiled bright. "Yeah, Stahl really outdid himself today! It's so fluffy and delicate. He's a really good cook, though he's so modest about it."

Gaius smiled. "If he ever needed someone to 'taste-test' his food, I certainly would volunteer."

"He'd probably do it, too. He's always spending money on more food and ingredients for his potions."

"I'll have to ask him when he comes out of the kitchen."

Maribelle gave Gaius a cold glare. "If you even think about putting your sticky fingers where they don't belong, I will cut them off. Do you understand? Lissa is not your _conquest_ , knave."

He flinched, and gave her a disbelieving stare. "Loud and clear."

"If you wish to speak to Lissa, fill out this form and I will consider your application," Maribelle said primly. "However, I am extremely doubtful that you will even pass the first pre-test, let alone the five later tests and essay portion."

"A _form_ to talk to someone? You nobles are something else," Gaius said. He lifted up another sweet, and took a careless bite. He didn't even brush away the crumbs from his cheeks. Oh, she could already tell he would fail the test before he'd even begun.

Of course, a ruler had to make tough choices, such as turning a pirate into a privateer, or a criminal into a guard were understandable when they were strapped for members of their army. However, there was no way she would let that coarse-mouthed, sweets-obsessed thief steal away the crown, or more troubling, Lissa's heart.

Maribelle had drawn up the papers over one long night when she was haunted by the fact that Lissa could marry someone unworthy. They were a thorough questionnaire and question of conduct by any uncouth lout who dared to think they deserved the most beautiful treasure of the haildom of Ylisse.

For all her good sides, Lissa was most indiscriminate in her smiles. Which Maribelle supposed, was another wonderful side of her darling Lissa. However, it left the haildom of Ylisse open for a sneak attack. What if some Plegian tried to take over the country by pretending to woo Lissa? What then? Lissa had such love and forgiveness in her heart, she never held things such as upbringing or background.

A precious treasure like Lissa deserved only the utmost perfection in a husband. Maribelle wouldn't stand idly by and let some gutter trash go and sweet Lissa off her feet.

The army was full of crass wolves who would all sought to steal her treasure away. Maribelle was quite certain that many among their army held deep affection for Lissa, and how could she blame them? Lissa was positively radiant. Her cheerfulness always kept the army in good spirits. She was beautiful in a pure way that no mere fashion could emulate.

Well, at least she had before. As Maribelle took her food back to the table where Maribelle waited, she saw many a couple leaning in close with soft words. Thankfully, however, she had been proven wrong as many of their army had already begun to pair up, and each time it filled Maribelle with relief. Each wedding was another potential enemy crossed off the list.

Or, perhaps, her sharp tongue had made them consider wooing someone else. Maribelle suspected it was the latter, for it was _Lissa_. Who wasn't breathlessly in love with the ever radiant, gorgeous Lissa?

Stahl came back from the kitchens, a dusty apron still on over his armor, and his hair even more unkempt, with a sheen of flour over his cheeks. He smiled and laid out a special piece of cake for Sully. Stahl certainly managed all the cleaning and cooking in that household, and they seemed happier for it.

She heard a soft giggle, and glanced over. Somehow, Cherche had managed to fit her Wyvern into the hall--at least, the wyvern's neck.

Lon'qu had been the first recipient of the papers--or at least, the first attempt. She had tried to get him to read them to vet him as a bodyguard for Lissa, since Lord Chrom was determined to choose the most unworthy among them as her guard, but he had drawn back at the sight of her, as if she smelled of a stable. When she'd demanded his attention, Lon'qu had left in such a hurry that the papers had been left across the floor, and Maribelle even had to redraft them, as he'd left a dirty bootprint upon some of papers.

However, Cherche had calmed him as one would an unruly wyvern. He even had calmed down around women at times now with her loving care.

That being said, he still averted his eyes as Maribelle met his gaze.

An uncouth belch rose up, followed by laughter.

And indeed, Maribelle had tried to give the papers to Vaike, but he hadn't even looked at them. He'd made a paper ball of one, tossed it and then made the muscles on his chest dance in such a vulgar, yet compelling way. Indeed, that must have been the way he wooed the ever bookish Miriel, for Maribelle would've assumed that Miriel would've married someone closer to her intelligence. Perhaps the thought of touching Vaike's muscles was too tempting an experiment for Miriel to resist?

(Even though Maribelle knew he was uncouth, she couldn't entirely blame Miriel. His muscles were very temptingly touchable.)

As for Vaike, with how much he went on about Vaike, Maribelle half expected him to to marry Cordelia so they could spend all their days talking about the future Exalt together. After all, Chrom himself was married, so that was not an option.

This was a very good turn of events for Maribelle, given that Vaike and Lissa were dear friends, and he didn't even begin to pass her comprehensive list, with written essay on why that person believed they were worthy to even walk upon the same earth that Lissa walked.

Virion of Roseanne was the only one who came even close in her studies of the army. He was of a noble house, quite handsome, given of a decent posture and grace and usually genteel, though that flirtatious streak worried her. Would he set his rakish ways away after marriage, or would he have a straying eye?

He even gladly filled the papers, and filled them out, between his constant flirting with Maribelle herself. Even though he was a decent match. She had set the file aside, the thought of even such a match left her stomach filled with a deep dread and unease.

Maribelle focused upon her food. It would be a good match. She would be lauded for making such a connection. Why did the thought leave her so breathless with agony, as if she'd been punched in the stomach?

*

The halls had been decorated with quite a few flowers, Maribelle noted as she left her chambers within the fort. Even more, there was a certain frippery she associated strongly with house Roseanne.

"What is the occasion?" Maribelle said.

Lissa burst into a big smile. "Oh, it's a wedding!"

"A wedding? I had not heard that another was to be wed so soon," Maribelle said. "Obviously I must hire some expert upon the affairs of the army."

That sweets obsessed thief should do nicely, considering how easy he was to pay. As long as she had a tart on hand, he would find whatever she needed.

"Oh, it's really sudden. It's Virion and Olivia! Gaius said they've been practicing dancing all this time in the woods."

Maribelle's eyes narrowed at the mention Gaius. Had he begun to sneak closer to Lissa simply to spite her? She hadn't realized what a formidable enemy he could be. She would have to give him a talking-to if he thought he could just slip in and steal her greatest treasure like that.

*

Despite what little he had to work with, Maribelle had to commend Virion for transforming the fort how he could. Had Virion truly picked all these flowers himself? It looked as if an entire meadow had been plundered of blooms. Still, nothing was as beautiful as they way they looked at each other.

They stood there, at a large bouquet, a priest to hear their vows. The crowd quieted immediately at the sight of this pair to be wed, and Maribelle did not blame them. Both were a striking, lovely pair. Virion the man of many woman's dreams, finally setting aside his (Maribelle made a mental note to remind him of his marital vows and what would happen if he ever stepped out upon her friend. Of course, from the way he looked at her, it would simply be a perfunctory gesture.)

Virion's long hair had been pulled back into a ponytail. Somehow within his things he'd pulled out a very elegant suit, though of a season past. Each matched, peerless, seamless. He truly looked like a prince out of some fairy tale, and Olivia blushed every time she glanced his way.

Olivia wore a high-necked white dress, both simple and elegant, though she could not say who had donated it for it seemed to cover far too much to be one of her dancer's outfits. Indeed, should she try and twirl, the skirt would rip. The gold of her bracelets were eye-catching, but none were as brilliant as their shared happiness, which hung over them like an soft radiance.

Virion took her decliate hand, brought it to his lips to kiss.

Virion looked pained. "My dear Olivia, this humble gathering does not even begin to be worthy of you beauty and grace. However, I cannot wait until the end of the war to wait to be married. I will marry you a thousand more times, each more dignified and magnificent than the rest."

Maribelle sympathized. At least Virion had a noble sense of aesthetics. And when Maribelle saw the more pronounced curve of Olivia's stomach through her dancer's attire, Maribelle thought that perhaps, they had been practicing more than dancing out there in the wilds outside camp. And another reason for a quick marriage, at that.

Olivia blushed. Long pink tresses fell over her shoulders as she ducked down in embarrassment. "I-It's okay. It doesn't really matter, as long as you're here with me..."

"Oh, my dear Olivia. Nothing will make me more happy than you by my side for all eternity. I know Roseanne will adore you as much as I do, and indeed, I cannot wait to bring you back for them to witness your utmost loveliness and elegance."

Olivia blushed deep. "I'm...I'm really happy to be with you forever and... Ah, did I say it wrong, everyone is looking at me, it's so embarrassing..."

She flinched and ducked down. He held tight to her, steadied her with a soft grip.

"They are all looking because you are so utterly gorgeous, my love," Virion said tenderly. He reached to touch her cheek. She blushed even more. He twirled her long, thick pink hair about his finger, and whispered something soft and comforting to her.

"I'm so sorry, I was looking and you and I just--I-I forgot all my vows suddenly!"

"I love you is a vow in itself, and it is a vow I will tell you every day, dear Olivia."

Olivia blushed. "Y-You're so poetic."

"You have my heart, the entirety of me. I pledge to never stray, and never love another above you. You have my unfailing word that I shall always be at your side, and support you."

"Yes, yes, like that. Those are r-really good vows. Um, me too? Really, everyone is staring...It's so--"

"They are so jealous that I have captured your eye. I do not blame them."

Virion's gaze was only for his wife. He leaned in for a kiss, a promise of forever. They seemed a good match, and even more, it would forge a bond between Feroxi.

Even more, she felt a deep, breathless relief. Virion loved another, and had promised his eternal devotion to her. Another wolf was set away from her dear Lissa. Even though her quest for the perfect match for Lissa had been hit hard, taking away the most viable match for Lissa, she felt such joy. Not just at the happy couple, but how Lissa was still unmarried--and for now, still her dear alone.

*

Maribelle pulled the brush through her hair. For years they'd been like this. Readying for ball or battle together, side by side in her tent or Lissa's. Either way, Maribelle came in looking flawless. The fort was left behind for more stinking tents. Maribelle almost missed the musty old fort, for at least those had beds and an actual roof above her head.

"Oh, Maribelle, did you hear? Marching is postponed; we have another wedding!"

Maribelle smiled at her from beyond the (slightly cracked, alas) handheld mirror. "Another wedding so soon? Why, Lord Virion was married just two days ago. However, this is truly delightful! Who is it this time?"

"Say'ri and Tiki," Lissa said, her voice filled with lightness.

Maribelle nearly dropped the mirror, which would surely crack it asunder. A great heat filled her cheeks at the very mention. _"S-Say'ri and T-Tiki?"_

"I know Tiki's a manakete, but Nowi got married to a human, too, so a dragon and human romance isn't a big deal! Maybe through magic they can find a way to make Say'ri's life match Tiki's. Henry was even talking with Miriel about the possibilities of making babies through dark magic, so maybe they could have kids that way."

"N-no, of course not..I simply had thought it would be another Shepherd, that was all. It seems another Shepherd is getting married every single day."

Lissa laughed. "Most of the Shepherds have already married off. It's just you and me left at this rate."

"Yes...just you and me..."

For a long moment silence fell. Until Lissa fidgeted and cleared her throat.

"Anyways, the wedding is happening today. I'm going to go on ahead and save us some good seats before it gets too crowded.

"Yes, I will be there just in time. Just--I must make myself presentable. After all...this is a marriage between two high born women, and one the very daughter of Naga herself. I must not let this war drag down my standards of nobility and poise and disrespect them."

"Don't be silly, Maribelle. You'd never come out looking rough. You even come onto a dusty battlefield looking all elegant and beautiful." Lissa smiled, a bit dreamily.

"I am glad that I have lived up to your standards, dear."

Maribelle's heart beat so rapidly as she combed through her blond hair. She hadn't even considered this an option. She was breathless, on the verge of discovering--something she'd never known and always known simultaneously.

*

The bridal ceremony was simple. A few flowers picked and tied together amid the seated camp. It was truly a shame, for these two brides deserved a massive ceremony, yet only got a quick promise between battles.

Perhaps they would make another ceremony when the war was done.

Maribelle felt a tingle of electricity inside her as she watched. Tiki wore a white sheath edged with lace, and a lace veil so long it nearly dragged behind her, like a royal train trailing behind her. Say'ri's own traditional wedding garb was intricate, with a head piece unlike a veil, and a Chon'sin dress with a thick sash of gold across the waist.  
  
Say'ri took Tiki's hand with such reverence and love, and how their fingers intertwined so delicately, so wonderfully. Truly, Maribelle could not take her eyes off of them. Not simply because of the striking figure they were, but the sheer possibilities that opened up before her. And even in this moment, Maribelle could not help but think of what ifs. How it would be to have Lissa's hand in hers like that, to stare at her beloved Lissa like that, the veil lifted and even--to lean in for a kiss.

Oh, her cheeks flamed at the very thought, yet it felt so right, the thought of kissing her dearest Lissa.

Say'ri's voice was soft, yet resolute. "You have captivated me and owned my heart entirely since I have first met you. I will spend all my life loving and serving you, my lady."

"Though the thought that I may outlive you lays heavy upon my heart, I shall enjoy every second spent with you," Tiki said.

"I will spend every second of our time together defending that smile," Say'ri said fiercely. "A fie upon anyone who would ever steal happiness from you."

A cheer rose up as they kissed. And indeed, to Maribelle, the last missing puzzle piece fell into place. The person she wanted beside Lissa was _herself_. There was no one more noble, no one more suited to, or who adored Lissa more than herself. This was why the fantasy of her beloved Lissa marrying always turned bittersweet when the thought of a groom came.

All this time she had acted the part of the jealous lover without even realizing it.

And indeed, there were no cries of consternation, nothing but cheers within the army. Even though it was two women united in matrimony, and one a manakete at that. It was as if she suddenly understood color, understood half of her she had never had a name for.

"Are you crying, Maribelle?" Lissa said, her voice full of concern.

"People always cry at weddings, silly," Maribelle said. "Now let us go get some food, before all those boors steal it."

Lissa brushed away her tears, and the feel of her touch was so soft, so wonderful and welcome. She wanted to feel the brush of Lissa's delicate fingers upon her always. Maribelle couldn't fathom how she didn't realize this before now.

"Come on, some cake will cheer you right up," Lissa said.

"They were happy tears, my dear."

She held tight to Lissa's hand as they headed back towards the small party, which was humble and completely unworthy of two princesses marrying, one the daughter of Naga herself, true. But the way the two new brides looked upon each other, with such utter adoration, showed neither cared about anything but their promise to each other.

And Maribelle couldn't stop thinking about how that one day, Lissa and her could be like that--hand in hand, laughing and exchanging promises of forever and a look of such adoration and love that even those around them would be struck by the depth of their feelings for each other.

*

Perhaps it made sense that she was so endlessly fascinated with the flirtatious ways of men, and imitating them. She knew how to receive the attentions of men, and had been taught how to be a good wife. Why she had (she'd thought jokingly) mimicked their phrases, their flirtatious words and made them her own.

In the end, she'd wanted to be like that, both the courted and the courter. There were many handsome men and beautiful women within the armies, but none of them stole her heart like Lissa.

She always knew that she loved Lissa more dearly than any other, she just had not realized the more constant and obvious thing before her: her love was not mere friendship.

Maribelle gathered a bouquet, ensured her suit was utterly without crease or stain, and her posture was perfect, even peerless. There would be no crass come-ons for Lissa. Her darling deserved only the best.

Lissa came out of her tent, slightly rumpled, with a bit of grass within her golden hair. Lissa was so charmingly bucolic at times. Lissa burst into a big, radiant smile, as bright as the sun as she caught sight of the flowers.

"Are these for me, Maribelle? They're beautiful!"

"A beauty such as you deserves such beauty," Maribelle said.

Lissa blushed, and buried her face within the flowers. "Aww, Maribelle~ You're always so sweet to me~"

"You deserve that and more. And you also deserve an apology. I am afraid I have behaved like a complete cad for some time now."

Lissa pouted. "Maribelle. Don't say mean things about yourself."

"No, it is true, my dear. I have been quite selfish, and acted out jealousy towards many of the army. I am grateful I have not completely earned their ire, and may have to send out official petitions of apology to many. You see--The love I have for you is not merely that of a friend. It took seeing Say'ri and Tiki wed to see that. And I have been terribly jealous about you. The thought that you might marry another has been truly an obsession which has haunted me day and night. And because of that...I lashed out at anyone I thought might steal you away from me."

Lissa blushed, speechless in that moment. Maribelle went on.

"Lissa, my dear, I love you more than anyone or anything within this world. You are my treasure, and I wish to court you in a way which is befitting you. One day, I can only dearly hope that it will be us together being wed in marital bliss. Me, lifting your bridal veil and pledging forever. Just think, then I could spend all day spoiling you. I can think of nothing which would fill my days with more gladness and sunlight than you."

Lissa blushed and grasped her hands together. "Honestly, when I saw Say'ri and Tiki marry, I thought how nice it would be to marry a best friend and be together forever. Even though I was happy for them, I was a little jealous. _I_ wanted to be the one up there marrying my best friend."

"Oh, Lissa, my darling, then you accept?"

"Honestly, you don't have to do all that. I'd marry you in a heartbeat. It doesn't even need to be a big ceremony. The only important thing is that we're both there...together."

"Nonsense, Lissa, my darling. I wouldn't even _think_ of rushing this. I hardly knew how much I longed to serenade you, read you poetry. Of course, I did those things, but I thought it only as a 'friend.' Now, I know better. I wanted to do all those as your one and only beloved."

"This is only the beginning, darling."

With that, she pulled out her violin from her satchel, and began her serenade.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways Lissa and Maribelle are both bi and in love and married. The end.


End file.
